


One Shallow Inch

by Shinehollow



Series: Lies of Their Bravery [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brutality, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinehollow/pseuds/Shinehollow
Summary: He was the most terrifying and ruthless killer in London, and Jacob was entirely at his mercy.





	One Shallow Inch

 The first thing Jacob noticed when he came to was the sharp pain in his left eye, and something warm running down his face.  He stared blankly at the wall across from him, trying to remember what exactly had happened as a dark laugh echoed through the room. He lifted his head as a figured stepped into the small window in the door, blocking what little light there was. "Jack," he rasped, shifting his weight, trying to get a better look at him. The Ripper laughed again, opening the door to the cell. He was carrying a small lantern that he set down near the door. "Hello, Jacob," he said, stalking towards him. Jacob tensed, trying to back up. Everything was screaming at him to run.

 Jack just laughed again at his fear. "The mighty mentor who saved London, cowering in a corner."  He grabbed Jacob's chin, wrenching his head so he could look into his eyes. He tried to stab him, until he realized the mechanism on his hidden blades were jammed. "You thought I wouldn't have thought of that? I know you, Jacob." Jack said. "Do you, Jack?"  Jacob hissed, kicking the Ripper, hard, in the stomach. He stumbled back, and Jacob took the chance to try to stumble to his feet. "Bastard," growled the Rippper. He grabbed a piece of broken brick and threw it at his head. "Do you ever realize when a fight's futile?" Jacob just grunted, holding his head while he tried to stand up again, choosing not to answer the Ripper's taunts. 

 This time, he got to his feet and was trying to balance as Jack walked up and sucker punched him in the left eye. Pain shot through the left side of his face as he collapsed, screaming. He lay on his stomach, gasping, clutching his eye, trying not to throw up. Jack kicked him onto his back, crouching down to stare him in the eye. "What did I do to deserve this, Jack? Why don't you just kill me like the rest?" Jack let out another guttural laugh. "You know what you did, Jacob. For that, you deserve a fate worse than death." The murderer got up, walking towards the door. "Besides, I want you to watch your pathetic Creed fall to a far greater calling." He picked up his lantern and opened the cell door. "We're going to have a lot of fun, you and I." He slammed the door shut, leaving Jacob alone with his thoughts and fear.

* * *

 Over the course of the next couple of weeks, he began to realize some things. One: he was in the basement of Lambeth, where he found Jack and brought him into the Brotherhood. Two: Jack was definitely beyond saving, as much as he hated to admit it. Jack had began to feel like a son to him, and he went and destroyed the trust Jacob had placed in him. He could still feel his gloved hands sliding down his bare sides, as he tried to scream through the rough cloth gag. Jack had only laughed at his struggles. He'd wondered why Jack had done it, but he remembered that he had a sick love for taking his victim's dignity, whether it be by violently removing their organs or what Jack did to him. And, less important to his predicament here, three: his eye was done for. It was infected, swollen, and still slowly bled. Luckily, his Eagle Vision helped compensate for some of his lost vision, but it would be a challenge learning to fight with only vision on his right side. But he could do it. He was sure of that. He was more worried of what his sister would say. Heavy footfalls dragged him from his thoughts. "What is it now Jack?" he rasped, lifting his head with what energy he had. "What have you come to torment me with me now?" 

"Oh, nothing physical, my dear Jacob," he said, causing Jacob to flinch. He'd realized Jacob hated being called that long before he became the Ripper, and used it whenever he could. "Just something to think about." The sound of running fighting echoed from upstairs, Jacob stared at him confused. No Assassin could've been able to make it this far, he was sure. Even if they did, they would be easily gutted by Jack. Unless, he did send word to Evie before he got captured, so maybe...  _No, it can't be. She'll die._ Jack laughed again as Jacob put it together. "The look of horror on your face is a beautiful thing." He opened the cell, stalking towards Jacob in a familiar gait that terrified him. "Evie!" he called out, scrambling away from the murderer. "Evie!" He backed against the wall, looking around for somewhere to run, but he knew from the past there was none. "Goodnight, Jacob," the Ripper growled, punching his left eye, slamming his head against the wall and knocking him out.

* * *

 He woke up, briefly, coughing, as lighter footsteps came down the stairs. He couldn't find the energy to care, even as a shadow fell across his cell. He fell back under with a pang of grief as a painfully familiar voice called out his name.

* * *

 The next time he woke up was from a combination of light, the door closing, and the sound of something being dragged. He didn't even try to lift his head. He knew he couldn't.  _Is it over, Jack? Is she dead? Is it finally my time?_

 The next thing he knew someone placed their hands on the sides of his head and lifted his face into the lantern light. "Jacob," Evie said, shifting to take a better look at his eye. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder as the cell door burst open, and Frederick Abberline asked, "Miss Frye, what the hell happened here?"

 "Nothing, inspector. Nothing happened here." His sister responded, and there was a brief silence before she spoke again. "Trust me, Jack the Ripper is dead." Dead. The Ripper was dead. Words he never thought he'd hear. He didn't know if he was relieved that the monster he had made was dead, or saddened for the man Jack could've been. Someone called out for the inspector, and Evie tensed. "Now help me Frederick. No one must ever know Jack the Ripper was an Assassin." There was a brief period of silence again before someone called out for the inspector again, telling him that the journalists were here. He stood, silently, staring at the twins before putting his gun away and walking briskly towards the door. "I want those vultures gone this instant, is that clear," he shouted, before shutting the cell door. Evie lifted his head again, and this time he opened his eye. "It's over Jacob," she said, smiling faintly. "I'm here." He wanted to smile, to thank her, but all he could do was stare. He knew she'd understand. He closed his eye again as she hugged him tightly.  __ _It's over,_ he thought, leaning his head on Evie's shoulder. His older sister was here now. It would be all right.

 

 


End file.
